


Just Between Us

by emperorseijoh



Series: Our Page [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's a bit of swearing, University Setting, thank you atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Usually, Suna has this deadpan look, he rarely gave a reaction just like Osamu, so when Suna looks really surprised, Osamu can’t help but to laugh, biting his lips to stop himself from laughing after seconds of fit laughter because obviously they’re at the library, Suna was just staring at him when he suddenly brought one of his textbook up, covering the side of their faces away from the librarian and some of the student’s sight there.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Our Page [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> it was unedited because i've been itching to make a sunaosa fics for hours. hope you'll like it though!

It was during their first year in college when Atsumu and Osamu were supposed to be living in the same apartment just like how they live together since they were born, it was actually their parents idea but the twins already talk about it and they’ve come to decide that during their university year they should be living on their own and be independent. Atsumu starts living at the university’s volleyball team dorm, while Osamu lives on a apartment good for two people. Since the time that Osamu settled down at the said apartment, he starts living on his own until second half of his 2nd year at university, someone moved in.

Enters, Suna Rintarou, a medical student. At first, Osamu was against about it but when he learns that the guy wasn’t talkative and likes to be in silence as well, Osamu finally adjusted into having another person inside the apartment he was living in no time. From then, they don’t usually talk unless they were going to split payments for the apartment and groceries, they even come to the point of exchanging numbers so they can announce to each other whether they will be going home late or staying at some friend’s house or their parents house for the night.

They only start talking with each other like a real friend one time Atsumu, said Osamu’s twin brother surprised them a visit. Atsumu was surprised as well to say the least, Atsumu was surprised because he doesn’t know Osamu was finally living with someone and he didn’t even tell him first, while Osamu was surprised because, _hell, why Atsumu was here in front of his apartment’s door with Suna beside him who look likes he just came from university near their apartment._ What surprised the two of them the most was how Suna just look at Atsumu then Osamu with his usual deadpan look before he excuse himself like nothing and enters the apartment nonchalantly.

“Who is that guy?” Atsumu asked.

“Suna. Suna Rintarou, my roommate.“ Osamu answered, following Suna’s movements on their small living room and when the guy entered their shared room, Osamu finally got his eyes back at his own twin. “Why are you here?” Osamu asked, eyeing Atsumu suspiciously.

“Can’t I just visit my own dear twin brother?” Atsmu answered dramatically before he pushed Osamu slightly out of the way to let himself in, on the said apartment. “Sorry for intruding.” He announced even though Osamu knows he isn’t even sorry in the slightest.

The night resulted with Atsumu talking the whole time with Suna and Osamu. He asked Suna a lot of questions that even Osamu haven’t asked him yet, out of privacy respect but Atsumu was just really like that to his close friends, the thing is, Suna and him didn’t even know each other ‘till now, Atsumu wasn’t even usually that talkative most specially with new people, heck, he’s even colder than Osamu when meeting new people, but maybe Suna got him interested without actually noticing it, though most of the time that night, Atsumu tried to annoys him just like always.

Osamu sigh in relief when Atsumu announced that he already needs to go back but immediately turn serious when Atsumu look at him seriously, dropping his annoying act even in front of Suna who was just quietly watching the two of them.

“I won’t say this ever again but I did miss you, I missed spending almost my whole day with you. Don’t get mom worried over you, take care of yourself.” Atsumu said, eyes still serious before he stood up from his seat. “Thanks for having me today,” he continued as he bowed slightly at them before looking at Suna with a small smile. “Nice meeting you, Suna-kun.” And with that, he walk towards the door, ready to leave the apartment.

Suna and Osamu stood up from their seats as well then, sending Atsumu out of their apartment. “It was nice meeting you too.” Suna said, looking lost as if he doesn’t even know if he will smile at Atsumu or not but at the end he just bowed his head slightly.

“I can take care of myself just fine.” Osamu started to fill in the silence. “So take care of yours too and don’t get mom worried over you as well, we both knew you’re more prone of trouble.” He continued before giving his twin a mischievous smile just like the old days when they’re somewhat about to start a fight towards each other. “Since you started it, I guess I miss you too.”

“Asshole.” Atsumu fights back with a wide grin before he finally leaves.

When the door was shut closed, Suna looked at him for a few second before he started talking. “I hate your brother. He’s so annoying.” Suna admitted, making Osamu laugh. “But he’s nice,” Suna continued with a small smile before he walks away, “He’s nice on his own way and you’re nice too, just like your laughs.”

Osamu stood frozen from where he was standing then, watching Suna’s back and before Suna disappear from his eyes Osamu collects all the courage he has to answer back. “You’re nice too, just like your smile.” Osamu can feel his cheeks getting hot and red, Suna looks back at him and smiled again before he enters their shared room.

And after that night Suna and Osamu end up getting more closer to each other, now talking not just about their split payments for their apartment and groceries but also about how their days went, studies, courses and sometimes about Atsumu who invites them out once in a week to eat outside to spend time together.

When they are finally third years, Osamu and Suna are still living together but unlike before they doesn’t hang out that much anymore due to piled school paper works, even Atsumu rarely invites them out, they just end up hanging out at Osamu and Suna’s apartment, watching some shitty movies during breaks at the living room and eating every food that they can lay their hands off from the grocery shopping they did beforehand.

It also ended up with Suna spending more time at university library or public library to search for some of his medical studies that should be found in books starting at their 3rd year while Osamu spend more of his time at the university’s cooking lab since he’s culinary student or at their apartment’s kitchen, trying out some recipes. One time, Suna end up texting Osamu 1 week straight that he will get home really late to study at some public library near their apartment and university and at the 7th day, Suna end up passing out at the said library, resulting to Osamu, watching Suna run early in the morning at their university’s hallway towards his first class which is also at 7 am, his spectacles placed at the end of his nose, hair messy as if he didn’t even try to combed it using his hands and he’s still wearing the casual clothes he was wearing yesterday, the next day.

To Osamu’s horror that he will saw Suna once again in such a state, Osamu decided to visit Suna at the library the next week that Suna texted him that he will get home late again because he needs to study. Osamu waited for 3 hours though before he gets to the library so Suna can study more. It was 2 am in the morning when Osamu reached the library, he immediately spotted where Suna is since there’s like only 6 people at the library who was pulling an all-nighter.

Suna’s chin was resting on his palm, his eyes closed, while his other hand was holding his mechanical pencil, pile of books was opened and scattered at the table. Osamu smiled at the sight before he silently sat down at the seat in front of Suna, it took almost 15 minutes before Suna stirs from his sleep because his elbow was finally giving up due to the weight of his chin. After blinking a few times, rubbing his eyes before pushing his eyeglasses up, Suna finally noticed Osamu, jumping from his seat before he starts glaring at Osamu.

“Stop scaring me like that.” He whispered shouted.

Usually, Suna has this deadpan look, he rarely gave a reaction just like Osamu, so when Suna looks really surprised, Osamu can’t help but to laugh, biting his lips to stop himself from laughing after seconds of fit laughter because obviously they’re at the library, Suna was just staring at him when he suddenly brought one of his textbook up, covering the side of their faces away from the librarian and some of the student’s sight there. Osamu stares at Suna’s eyes then when the latter suddenly leans forward, kissing him with his eyes closed while Osamu’s remains open out of shock. Their lips weren’t moving but he can feel how chapped Suna’s lips are.

After a few second, Suna pulls away before he dropped his book and looks down on his study materials and starts flipping some of his book pages and writes on his notebook like nothing happened. Osamu stares at Suna for good few minutes then, recollecting his sanity and self before he finally asks.

“What was that?” Osamu thank the heavens that he didn’t stutter.

“You looked cute while laughing.” Suna answered him in a monotone, note even glancing up at him as he keeps on writing at his notes before flipping another page of his book.

Osamu scratches his temple then using his pointing finger out of frustration, making Suna finally looks up to him, “Go out on a date with me.” Suna blurted out, leaving Osamu dumbfounded for the second time.

“What?” Osamu asked.

“I said, go out on a date with me.” Suna repeated nonchalantly before he looks down at his studying material again, his eyes scanning the words from his books as if he was finding some really important sentence from it before he continue talking, not even glancing up at Osamu. “Unless you don’t like me romantically.”

“You like me?” Osamu asked, more like asking himself whether he’s hearing Suna confessing at him at some public library at 2 am or he’s just hearing things because he’s still sleep deprived due to their exam week.

“Yeah, I like you.” Suna still answered him though while flipping the pages of his textbook.

“Yes, let’s go out on a date.” Osamu finally answered, making Suna finally looked at him again, his eyes now showing some emotions, if Osamu was bold enough he will name that look, a fond look towards someone you like and he’s not entirely wrong with that thought because Suna was asking him out on a date right now, of course the guy likes him.

“Do you like me too, then?” Suna asked though, dropping his mechanical pencil at the table gently.

“I do, since the time Atsumu first visited our apartment.” Osamu admitted looking down at the table out of embarrassment because he knows his cheeks are red as tomatoes right at that moment.

Suna starts fixing his things then, putting his personal stuffs back at his bag while piling up the books he borrowed from the library before he stood up, grabbing Osamu’s hands on the process as he pulls Osamu with him towards the librarian’s counter, Suna returning the books and when the librarian confirmed all of the books he borrowed they immediately leave the place, both of them end up standing in front of the convenient store 2 blocks away from their apartment.

“Can’t bring you to some fancy restaurant right now, to eat some beef steak and drink a good wine for a first date due to we’re both still in the middle of exam week and it’s 2 am in the morning, so please bear with some unhealthy snack late at night date for now.” Suna explains, now grinning sweetly at Osamu.

Osamu smiled back at him then, rolling his eyes jokingly because as much as how Suna can look cold and deadpan most of time he can also be this fun when he’s alone with Osamu. “I’ll take whatever I can take from you.” Osamu answered back, squeezing Suna’s hand before they interlace their fingers together and entered the convenient store.

Before going back to their apartment, Osamu and Suna took a selfie first on the sidewalks while eating some sausage on a stick, Osamu sending it to Atsumu along with a message that says. ‘hey asshole, we’re finally dating.’ Then he turned off his phone so Atsumu can’t call him and he knows he won’t be able to come at their apartment right now because he’s on a training camp right now.

Truthfully, at the training camp Atsumu was whining over Osamu’s message, telling himself that he will punch his twin brother once he’s back at their university.


End file.
